peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
How did Playgroup meet Fiona Fish
Description There was one little blue fish, who lives in the shark's belly and lived with her family and her brother named Finn. They don't wanna live in the shark's belly anymore so they moved away....... Trascript *shows off scene under the sea* Hellokittyhero (narrator): Hello and welcome to the Peppasea bay, where all fishes and poop pffffftt i mean, sharks live. *shows off inside the shark's belly* Hellokittyhero: Erm, there lived a blue little fish and she lived with her orange brother, green daddy and lilac mummy and lived with her cousins. The blue fish is fiona, she dosen't wanna live in the shark's belly anymore, even the sea because she's bored (that's why!)! Fiona: *sigh* I don't wanna live in the sea anymore. *bubbles* *fiona swam out off the shark, but then she bumped on the shark's teeth!* Fiona: *bump* Owww! That hurts! Hellokittyhero: That's right, she want's to escape but the shark's mouth dosen't open! She tried to bump and bump and bump, later then, the shark's mouth opens up and submarine went inside and Fiona finally swims out! Fiona: I'm finally free! Yeah baby! *swims out of sea* There's an ice cream stall! Hellokittyhero: Fiona Fish decided to find a new home (not on the sea)! Hellokittyhero: Then here comes peppa, she walks in and saw a lonely, blue fish. Peppa Pig: What's wrong? *oink* Fiona: I don't wanna live on this stupid sea anymore! My name's fiona, Peppa: Fiona? Just the same as Fiona Fox! HAHA! Fiona: Who's Fiona Fox? Peppa: Freddie's girlfriend! Fiona: And who's Freddie? Peppa: My coolest BFF! Do you wanna be our playgroup class pet? Fiona: Yeah! Get out a spare fishbowl! Peppa: *looks* Ok, i'll see if there's any rental fishbowls. Hellokittyhero: Peppa's off to look for rental fishbowls. Peppa: *whistling* I'm looking for- *pointing* AHA! A rental fishbowl shop! Now it's time to purify the water! Peppa: Erm, can I have a fishbowl? Grampa Dog: Yes! *gives peppa the fishbowl* Here you go! Peppa: Thanks! Grampa Dog: No worries! *woof* *peppa walks to fiona* Hellokittyhero: It is time for fiona to NOT live in the sea. Fiona: Yay! *peppa catches her with the fishbowl* Peppa: Gotcha! Let's go now to playgroup. *scene goes back to the sea* Daddy Fish: I don't wanna stay here anymore my wife and son. Mummy Fish: So do I. Orange Fish: Me too! I wanna go now! *all of fiona's parents escape the shark's belly while its left open fore hours* Daddy Fish: We're free! All: Yay!!!!!! *bubbles bubbles* Mummy Fish: Let's get out of here straight away! *swims out* Orange Fish: Ummmmmm....... is it good that were at the pier? Daddy Fish: Yes, someone will fish us soon, so swim back! *splash* *fishing rod gets daddy fish* Danny Dog: *holding fishing rod* Aha! A butterflyfish! *puts in bucket* Daddy Fish: Ummmm..... is it good to live in this stupid thing? Danny Dog: Aha! Double fishies! *woof woof* An orange one and a violet one! Yay! Grandad Dog: Now let's eat, i'm hungry! Danny dog: How about our fish? Grandad Dog: We'll eat them now. Danny Dog: Ruff Ruff! Yipee!! *jumping on the air* Mummy Fish: Ummmm...... is it good that we'll be eaten? Daddy Fish: Really!?!?!? I don't wanna get eaten! Seize that naughty boy! *burp* Awwww excuse me! Danny Dog: How about some hot dogs? Grandad Dog: Later, you need to eat your fish first, ok? Danny Dog: Okey Dokey! *ruff ruff* *scene goes to playgroup* Hellokittyhero: Okay, at this playgroup, we have a pet fish called Fiona! Peppa: Guess what? We had a pet fish! Madame Gazelle: Wow! This is awesome! Evryone: YAY!!!!!!!! Fiona: *bubble* Im a fish! Peppa: So first she needs to eat! *shakes fish food* Okay! *pours fish food to fish bowl* Suzy: I had a fish like that but then he died. Peppa:That's sad........ Brianna Bear: Cool! I'm getting one for christmas! Pedro: So i am getting one tonight! Madame: TBA Hellokittyhero: Im busy finish it off Creation! u r the best!